narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yaban Anjerika
| previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner(s) =Amakaze Tsuyayaka Uemora Fukyū | previous partner(s) = | clan = Anjerika Family Arctic Foxes | family =Kyokkou Anjerika (Aunt) Ameyuri Anjerika (Mother) Yaban's Father (Father) Hime Anjerika (Aunt) Hirohito (Brother) Kanashimi (Distant Cousin) Ahmya Anjerika (Cousin) | rank =Jōnin | classification =Sage Sensor Type | reg =27hd01 | academy =12 | chunin =16 | sjonin = | jonin =31 | kekkei = Ice Release | tota = Clear Release | unique =Cryo-Pyrokinesis Pyrokinetic Transmutation | disabil =Legally Blind Abandonment Trauma | beast = | hiden =Scorch Release: Hurricane Jet Black Dragon Style Fang Ice Release Secret Technique: Ancient Dragon of the Frosted Plains | nature = Water Release (Affinity) Wind Release Fire Release Yin Release | kenjutsu =Secret Technique: Ninja Art of the Cursed Sword Dance | jutsu =Acrobat Arctic Sage Mode Clear Release: Arctic's Wrath Clear Release: Incarnate Flames Clear Release: Purgatory of the Burning Pits Clear Release: Majestic Fox Flame Technique Dance of the Yuki Flower Fire Release: Demon Lantern Grass Shadow-Style Emit Destroy Palm Ice Release: Ice Dragon's Feast Ice Release: Ice-Style Rampart Ice Shield Technique Keisha Kakuriyo Multiple Ice Clone Technique Sage Transformation Summoning Technique (Jūjigun) Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation Strong Fist Unsealing Technique Water Release: Crushing Wave Technique Water Release: Azure Dragon Fist Water Release: Azure Dragon Palm Water Release: Azure Dragon Scales Water Release: Azure Dragon Tail Water Gun Technique Water Gun: Two Guns Water Release: Great Shark Bullet Technique Wind Release: Gale Palm Wind Release: Wind Platform | tools =Futо̄: Shibariyoku Lions Fang Explosive Tag Ball Fūma Shuriken Senbon | headtxtc = #A07DD4 | subtxtc = Black | bgroundc = #212121 | bgradientc = #A07DD4 | btopc = #212121 | bbotc = #212121 | celltopc = #212121 | cellbotc = #212121 | cellgroundc = White }} ---- ---- ---- Yaban Anjerika (人類のアンジェリカ, Anjerika Yaban) is a Kunoichi of Yukishiogakure and is a descendant of two lineage bloodlines; Anjerika Family and the Arctic Foxes. Raised within a very religious family Yaban had a difficult life growing up, her training as a shinobi was slow and difficult for years till she became a Genin graduating from the Academy. Yaban would continue as a Kunoichi meeting newer people and learning new things to guide her through the life, Yaban's actions after saving her friend Kokoa and her clan has earned the right as a Chūnin and as the true heir to her family legacy. Background Personality Yaban is characterised as a emotionally detached individual with a troubled life as an loner and outcast. forced keep to herself As a young girl from experience with bullying. Displaying a rather aggressive behavior towards other kids that made fun of her cause of her physiology, this trauma cause Yaban to shut herself off from outsiders and friends in general. Even though Yaban is spiteful and recluse she tries to be someone that's good, wanting acceptance and friendship but she fear of rejection which made it hard for her to open up. her struggle without a mother or father to be involved in her childhood, to help her become a better kunoichi was hard for Yaban to endure at a very young age. An has pointed out signs of when Yaban refused to meet any marry adult or couple, simply by seeing two parents carrying their child or an orphan cause her to breathe erratically reminding of the loneliness in her heart. Her relationship with her mother stems from years of rage, lost and heartbreak but she loved her mother dearly even finding out about Ameyuri's involvements she desired to see her own mother, her view changed when she witnessed her mother cold heartlessly murder innocent people now wanting nothing but blood, her rage ameyuri runs deep as much she feared her, describing the chakra sensation as foul and malevolent. Her relationship with Ameyuri went down a dark path as the two grew apart. Yaban wanting to hurt and disgrace her own mother, her fixation, her sole purpose in fighting her hateful feeling for her own mother since she was abandoned by her but as time pass Yaban matured into woman no longer feeling weighed down by the hatred, this feeling would be replaced with friendship and longing among the people around her even her empathic bond with her dragons Jūjigun, Yobi, and Mayaku. Yaban social skills improved most definitely as she matured. being more proactive with her teammates, despite her cousins and partners annoyance she loves them dearly. She is able to work communicate with each of her comrades, simultaneously giving signals as she thinks up a plan despite her lack of battle plans, in combat yaban is headstrong and very stubborn when they need to retreat, her demand to continue fighting is rather difficult for others to deal with directly since she craves battle, she is a good tactical kunoichi that plays off as a weak minded Shinobi till she is able to surprise them with her cold heartless quick to kill nature showing very little remorse for her enemies, despite her cold nature yaban is awkward conversationalist lack interaction with people due to rough childhood, her way to communicate with people can be rather lack of words since she never expressed herself to many people due to social experience and personal initiative, mostly her forwardness and blunt replies has upset many people she encountered as a woman but lacked the emotion to care for them. Her struggle to understand herself and her human people, deriving from her being a artict fox, icy and detached from people disgusted with her human half. With her friends Chikara, Yagyō and Yuna Hōtai helped her understand and get pass her insecurities and embrace her human half, feeling more equal to her family and fuyu nin comrades has given her the motivation to become Yaban of the azure dragon. Appearance Yaban is a short petite teenager, her snow white hair has black streaks growing out from the crown with her Forehead Protector its covered by her bangs. Her eyes violet blue indigo narrow ellipsoids pupils though normally change between their normal color to glowing purple due to her emotion, Yaban's albino complexion and her snow White hair color, yaban is slender and athletic glistening with toned abs. she's a little bulky and tomboyish in terms of style wearing sapphire blue crisscross back top with wide shoulder twill tailcoat awhile her large bust matching Hinata Hyūga's bosom are noticeable in her shirt, Yaban_Anjerika's_Debut.jpg|Yaban's Appearance Debut Yaban's_Chūnin_Appearance_.jpg|Yaban's Chūnin Appearance Yaban_Anjerika_ending_Debut.jpg|Yaban Anjerika kimono. green-lined mesh armour T-shirt, skintight black pants and calf-length shinobi sandals with wrappings from her ankle to her calf's. Her toenails and fingernails are painted black, three of the five fingers have a ring, which was blue and bore the kanji for "vermilion" (朱, shu) on the index, "Scorpio" (霜降 shuāngjiàng) on the middle finger and "Dragon" (龙, lóng) her ring finger. When Yaban became a chūnin she wore standard fuyu flak jacket around sixteen, adorning her trademark wide shoulder twill tailcoat that reach her calf's, a black delicate flower two-piece dress, no longer wearing her crisscross back bra to rebound racer sports bra and Black lace up top stockings, elastic fiber absorption shorts with a weapon tool pouch and her sword tucked in it's sheath on her back, open-toed high-heeled sandals with wooden soles. Yaban's appearance changes again after eight years of training, she returned looking like a spitting image of her father wearing her hair pulled into a tighter ponytail adorned with several braids, still retaining it's black streaks growing out from the crown hair. Her eyes are now a cerulean blue with ring withing her irides, while her pupils narrow down into a narrow ellipsoids wearing a pair of round glasses to see. Her skin complexion a little lighter tone of white considering her a very beautiful Yaban's_Appearance_Debut_2.jpg|Yaban's Appearance Debut Part 2 Yaban_during_her_trip_to_Ume.jpg|Yaban's Part II Appearance Yaban_Finals_Debut.jpg|Yaban's Final Debut young woman that many women and men became infatuated with her due to her semi-cold and warm personality and looks entirely, yaban is now often seen wearing an necklace with a snowflake, in the center is a aquamarine gem with the Anjerika crest given by her mother as a infant, yaban still wears her rings on her left hand now. During her assassination on her mother Yaban changed attire in early twenties wearing navy blue leggings that goes to her feet functioning as semi-socks along with This clothing was accompanied by sandals following with Yaban wearing only mesh armor and crimson long Woolen Winter Coat with on her face with the Fuyugakure Symbol on the top. Yaban is much beautiful with her long snow white hair reach pass her thighs with no sign of her black rooted hair, the pupils changed to white with light blue rings in the her Iris and sclera pitch black but result of this change has given her tapetum lucidum her eye enabling her to see at night. Disgarding her rings to exchange for weaponized braceknuckles with small jagged teeth on them, she no longer wears a weapons pouch only keeping her sword strapped to her back and purple wrappings on her forearms with the seal "ice" on it but keeps them covered with arm warmers. Abilities Chakra Control and Physical Prowess Ninjutsu Bukijutsu Kenjutsu Kayakujutsu Stats Quotes Ω''' (to her best friend Uemora Fukyū) "My friend, if I could give you an answer to your question, I would have let you do whatever you wanted." '''Ω (to Kyokkou Anjerika) "last time i checked, I never had a mother or a father and neither did you Obāsan." Ω''' (to Chikara Kyōkuma) "I never met a Kyōkuma before, I always thought they were stuck up, spoiled prat that boast about their powers." '''Ω (To Manjushage) "I've heard legends and tales, dark tales that spoke about the dreadful Jorōgumo but this is different than the tales." Ω (To Yuna Hōtai) "your beauty makes the scars look appealing on your body, your suffering has gifted you knowledge and experience to such hell you kept pushing, no wonder Yagyō and Chikara admire you Yuna, for you possess the strength to never give up." Trivia *Yaban's name roughly means in japanese "savage" or "uncivilized" which fits to her more animalistic and chaotic nature. *The name anjerika translate to "angelica" (any herb of the genus Angelica, esp. garden angelica, Angelica archangelica) *This character took lots of work and many remodeling to get it where it is now so I thank KanashimiUchiha2 for helping me create her she's really fun to make and I'll keep working on her in the future. *This character Yaban Anjerika is inspired by KanashimiUchiha2 and solely and purely inspired by Eve from Underworld: Awakening, a movie I literally love to heart and enjoyed up to the last one call Underworld: Blood Wars. *The uniqueness of Eve and her backstory along with her life as a child born an Hybrid given me thought to creating a Human-Arctic Fox Hybrid. *Due yaban's heritage from three distinct bloodlines this makes her a rare species since her mother was human and father a fox, genetically she would be half human, a half fox, and one quarter celestial since her family belong to a long line of Celestial Human heritage making her the first Tribrid in history to ever be documented naturally in Kiri's archives *Yaban's physiology as an hybrid is much more tricky like Amakaze Tsuyayaka and Kin, instead of fangs, long or short ears and fur like an pure Arctic fox they has shown to possess long angular ears with four short fangs on top and bottom of their teeth but still shows to grow a certain amount of tails but it's undetermined if it matches to the aging as a human. Category:LGBT Character Category:Fanon Characters Category:Swordsman Category:Hybird Category:Tribrid